Young Justice Romance Artemis and WallyKid Flash
by Armyrara67
Summary: This story is basically the fake relationship I developed between Artemis and Kid Flash  or Wally .  I started up a new story beginning for Superboy and Miss Martian, and yes, it's a cliffhanger.


Young Justice Romance

The team had just returned from the fifth mission in the past three days. They all looked beat and tired. Robin had bags forming under his mask. Artemis' hair was in every direction. And for once, Wally was so tired he wasn't hitting on Miss Martian (M'gann) or spitting witty wisecracks.

They all entered mount justice uttering groans and moans due to their aching bodies. Wally walked over to the couch, threw himself down and released an eerie groan of protest from his body.

"I hate these stupid missions." Wally groaned.

"Man up you little twerp," retorted Artemis.

"Excuse me, but I don't remember seeing you scientifically alter your body giving you the power to run so fast you can sprint over WATER!" Wally snapped back.

"Not everyone is a super eek such as yourself Wally the wierdo," Artemis yelled back.

"At least I have a fully functional family-parts and all," Wally spat back with contempt.

With the last comment Wally sat up, looked directly at Artemis and smirked, releasing a pretty loud chortle of laughter.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Artemis replied with a quivering voice.

"I think you know, little miss arrow," Wally spat back with another smirk, and laugh.

Nobody really understood what happened next, whether it was nerves, or just fatigue, Artemis began to cry. As her eyes filled with tears, Wally knew he was in for some brutal payback. But instead, Artemis turned and quickly walked back to her room silently sobbing into her hands.

"I'll go talk to her," suggested M'gann quickly shooting Wally a fierce glare.

"That would be most beneficial," replied Aqualad. "Wally, you and I need to talk...now."

Aqualad and Wally walked back to Wally's room, silently passing Artemis' room on the way by. M'gann was patting Artemis on the back as she cried into her palms on the edge of her bed. Wally couldn't hear their full conversation, but he did hear M'gann say "...likes you too."

He had no intentions of snooping so he continued walking with Aqualad. Once they were in the room, Aqualad closed the door and said "You know what you did, and you know what you must do, Wally."

"Honestly I don't know what I did." Replied Wally.

"You're aware we've all been working very hard the past few days, so really anything you said in your sense of harmless humor and personal feelings for Artemis.."

"I don't like her!" Wally cut in.

"I never said you did, I said personal feelings, whether good or bad. Besides, you were trying to get under her skin like you usually do, so now you must pay the price. You must go and apologize to Artemis in fact of immediately."

"Why?" whined Wally.

"Because if this little dispute puts another of your teammates danger during a mission, it won't end pretty."

"Fine." Wally muttered and got up and walked to Artemis' room.

He stopped outside her room and knocked on the open door. When M'gann saw him, she stood up and left, not saying a word to Wally. He walked over to Artemis' bed. She was laying down on her pillows turned away from him. He sat down next to her as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Listen," Wally started. "I'm really sorry about what I said out there, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, let alone make you cry, so I'm very sorry, alright."

No reply.

"Hello, Artemis, I'm talking to you."

Still no reply.

"You see, this is why I can't stand you, you..."

"I know you like me." Artemis cut in.

"M'gann showed me how you think about me all the time and everything. "

"That's a lie,"

"Is it lover boy," Artemis replied with attitude.

Wally and Artemis sat there staring into each others eyes, neither breaking the connection. Suddenly, Artemis reached up and grabbed Wally by his collar. She pulled him close enough to see every last detail of his face. He noticed how amazing she looked from s closer distance instead of admiration from afar. He noticed how amazing her eyes were. They sparkled an emerald green, and were as beautiful as the shining moon.

Then, they kissed. Wally didn't know what was happening, but he was enjoying it. Her soft lips connecting with his. She put her arms around his neck, as he caressed her cheek and placed his hand on her hip. Then they separated. She let her hair loose as he watched her beautiful blond locks wash over her head. They began to kiss again. Artemis lay her head back on her pillow as Wally lay on top of her. She parted her lips as Wally inserted his tongue into her mouth. She gently groaned. She flipped over to reposition herself on top. They both jumped off the bed.

"What are we doing?" Wally asked.

Artemis didn't respond. She walked around the bed. They began to kiss again. Wally pushed her up against the wall. They stopped kissing for a moment. Everything was silent, so they continued their activity. Wally pulled her leg up on his waist, then the other. There wasn't any space between the two of them. And then Wally noticed M'gann standing in the doorway smiling. Wally stared back without releasing Artemis from the wall as Robin and Superboy joined her.

"I guess you two made up, huh?" sassed M'gann.

"No," replied Wally.

Artemis flicked him in the head.

"Maybe we did, so what?" Wally corrected.

His cheeks were as red as a tomato. He set Artemis down, who kissed him one more time. Wally just sat on the bed blushing.

"Maybe I like her a little bit," Wally said.

"That looked like you _love_ her KF," Robin said laughing hysterically.

All of a sudden an arrow was shot out of nowhere hitting Robin square in his jaw. He flopped on the floor. Artemis stood with her bow aimed at Robin's previous position.

"Okay, I officially love this relationship," Wally yelled.

As Wally finished his thought, Aqualad, strolled by. He stepped over Robin's limp body on the floor, and stared into the room. Wally was blushing, Artemis was no longer crying, and everyone else was laughing, smiling, or laying down on the floor.

"I see the two of you have accepted your differences, put them aside, and now have a stronger bond than ever before," Aqualad said.

"As much as it pains me to say this, the next relationship to be set off, will probably be Mr. Grumpy and little miss Be-A-u-ti-ful over there," Wally mocked.

Artemis hit Wally on the head with the end of her bow, then kissed him quickly, and sat next to him. Superboy and M'gann stared at each other. Superboy blushed, and M'gann cloaked herself and quickly scurried off.

"What the heck happened to my head?" Robin asked after getting up from his knockout.

Artemis and Wally looked at each other. Wally put his arm around Artemis, and she put her head on his shoulder. Robin squished his face together as if something smelled rotten.

"Wally and Artemis, now that you're done fighting, you must not let your emotions affect your performance on the battlefield. When danger comes, you must set aside this relationship you have built, and form a professional relationship," Aqualad stated.

Wally and Artemis had been kissing the entire time Aqualad was talking, and hadn't heard a thing. They seemed not to notice anyone standing there at all. Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad all walked away. Robin and Aqualad went to the training room. Superboy went to the main room to watch some TV. M'gann was in the kitchen making some more of her cookies. Everything was floating around her as she flipped through three different cookbooks at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Superboy asked.

With those four simple words, M'gann was surprised and dropped everything. Batter, books, spoons, and a whole mess of other stuff hit the floor in a giant thud. All of the batter splashed on her dress.

"Oh no, what a mess. I'm so clumsy. I wasn't focused, and now, ugh, this is all my fault. I mean hello Me-gan."

When M'gann looked up Superboy was kneeling down staring at her. He had batter all over his face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that Superboy."

"No it's okay, I shouldn't have startled you. You've got a little-,"

Superboy reached out and scraped some batter off her cheek. They both sat there staring at each other. Before either of them knew it, they were holding hands. Superboy leaned towards M'gann. M'gann closed her eyes and leaned forward too...


End file.
